Snowball
"Uh, not really." ~Snowball, The Glistening 'Snowball '''is a male contestant from Battle For Dream Island. He was originally on the Squashy Grapes until the Squishy Cherries saved him from elimination in Episode 10. Overall, he ranked 15th in BFDI after being eliminated in Don't Lose Your Marbles, with 47 votes against him. He has a conflict with several different characters, the most notable of which is Golf Ball, after she insulted him in episode 1, part 2. He did not make it into Battle For Dream Island Again with only 143 votes, the least out of any original contestant. History Snowball's first appearance in the series was in Take the Plunge: Part 1, where he is seen hang-gliding, and he almost has a mid-air collision with Woody. He then proceeds to crash into a mountain top. He starts to walk down the mountain, only to come across a sleeping Rocky, who he wakes up, and throws him off the mountain. He later reappears alongside Pen, Eraser, and Blocky. His last appearance in the episode is during the challenge. He is accidentally knocked off of the beam when Ice Cube knocks him, Bubble, Pencil, and Match off the beam. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Snowball is asked by Flower to beat Bubble up, but refuses, and is called a wimp. Snowball is chosen to be on the Squashy Grapes team by Needle. When Needle mentions that she likes Coiny more than she likes Snowball, he gets angry at her, subsequently choosing Coiny to be on the team since "Needle likes ''him more". Later, after calling Golf Ball's plan too confusing, he says that he could push her off the cliff. He proceeds to do so after she insults him by calling his brain small. He himself is knocked off the cliff after he is hit by Rocky . After his team builds a boat, he, along with everyone else on his team except for Ice Cube, Leafy, and Coiny are left behind. He is seen along with most of his team floating towards the finish point on top of Spongy. He was up for elimination after his team lost the challenge. Trivia *In episode 14, he did not return because he was tied for 3rd place. *In episode 21, Snowball received the least amount of votes, with 8. The same thing happened in Battle for Dream Island Again, as Snowball received the least amount of votes amongst the original contestants. *It is possible that Snowball is at least 1,000,000,000 years old, because in Golf Ball's Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, one of the tips was "Don't be Snowball." *Snowball has killed 3 people: He popped Bubble in the episodes 3 and 13 and killed Ice Cube in episode 4. *Snowball, is coincedentally, the only ball seen with arms. *Snowball is one of the 5 classic characters to not join BFDIA , along with Pen, Eraser, Blocky, and David *Snowball may be the most unpopular contestant on the show since he the lowest amount of votes to rejoin with 8 and received the lowest amount of votes out of all the season 1 contestants to be in season 2. Gallery Snowball BFDI.png Snowball 2.png Snowball 3.png Snowball's Promo Pic.png|Snowball's Promo Pic Snowball_Icon.png|Snowball's Idle Snowball_5.png Areyousmarterthanasnowball.png sb1.png Snowball2.png snowball icon.PNG Snowballtlc.png Snowball Collision Ep1.jpg|Snowball almost colliding with woody ep 8.jpg snowball.PNG Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Blocky's Alliance Category:Arms and Legs Category:Multiple Teams Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Balls Category:Cold Category:Contestants Category:Killers